


Hermione/Draco

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615354
Kudos: 6





	Hermione/Draco

We see Hermione and Harry and Ron  
"What are you doing this weekend" Says Hermonie  
"I do not" Says Ron


End file.
